Wireless communications networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and the like. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources.
A wireless communication network may include a number of network devices such as access points (APs) and/or base stations or Node-Bs that can support communication for a number of wireless devices. A wireless device, or wireless terminal, may communicate with a network device bi-directionally. For example, in cellular networks, a wireless device (e.g., a user equipment or UE) may communicate with a base station via downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the wireless device, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the wireless device to the base station. A similar form of communication may occur between a wireless device (e.g., station or STA) and an AP in a wireless local area network (WLAN or Wi-Fi network).
Many wireless devices are now equipped with multiple radios or modems. In one example, one of the radios may be an open or free band radio used for WLANs or Wi-Fi networks and another radio may be a radio used for cellular networks. In the past, cellular networks (e.g., Global Systems for Mobile Communications or GSM (“2G”), Universal Terrestrial Radio Access or UTRA (“3G”)) used frequency bands that were sufficiently separate from the bands used by WLANs and Wi-Fi networks that interference between co-located radios in a wireless device was not a concern. With the deployment of long term evolution (LTE), however, interference may take place between LTE and Wi-Fi co-located radios because the frequency bands at which LTE operates may be close to or may overlap the frequency bands used by Wi-Fi. Mechanisms may therefore be needed to allow for effective coexistence of LTE and Wi-Fi radios by mitigating or removing the impact that such interference may have on the performance of the wireless device.